Misunderstood
by sarcasticReckoning
Summary: They're all people, and they all have feelings and intuitions and regrets. They're all different on the inside, but none of them are bad, really. Features post-scratch trolls. One-shot.


**Do I look like I have orange skin to you? I'm not fond of being meta in my work, either.**

**WARNING: This is a Homestuck fic, swearing is to be expected.**

**This is less angsty as well as shorter when it gets to the highbloods because they got the short end of the writing stick.**

* * *

Your name is ARADIA MEGIDO and you are a robot.

Equius built it for you and then when you went into it, something wasn't right.

It may have been the fact that your arms and legs and everything felt like lead, but something felt off.

Then y0u realized what was wr0ng. It was a weight, pressing down 0n y0ur heart. It was a feeling. A feeling that didn't bel0ng there.

You ripped out the heart that you didn't want and slapped Equius around.

The heart was long gone, but you kissed him anyway. You could feel sweat getting into your mechanisms, and you _knew_ he wasn't going to let this go. Ever.

But you continued to kiss him because you needed this.

_The heart y0u had just _ripped _0ut needed this._

* * *

Your name is TAVROS NITRAM and you're not quite sure what to to think.

Vriska may be a bit of a... misunderstood person, you guess...

On the other hand, though, she... well... she makes you feel weak and undesired and seduces you while antagonizing you, failing miserably at both.

Using Pupa Pan wasn't going to help her either. I mean, what was she thinking?!

Sometimes you wonder, _aM i WEAK AND UNDESIRABLE,,, iS SHE WRONG FOR HAVING FEELINGS FOR ME?__  
_

Then Rufio comes out of his corner and comforts you briefly. Then he goes away.

The comforting feeling is gone, and you are sitting there with your laptop flashing Vriska's god damn symbol and you don't want to answer, but at the same time you do kind of want to answer because you are a fucking masochist.

You're not quite sure what to think anymore.

* * *

Your name is SOLLUX CAPTOR, and you hate your voice.

The fuckiing lii2p ii2 your problem. You can't iintroduce your2elf to people, and iit fuckiing 2uck2.

"Hi, I'm Thollucth."

"Thollucth?"

"No, _Thollucth_."

"That's what I said!"

Except Feferi. You could feel normal around her, and she didn't heckle you about your lisp like certain others.

But then Eridan happened. You were KO'd, and so was everything else in your body. You felt numb.

Aradia made you feel somewhat normal, but by that time your lisp was gone anyway. You'd never really sorted out your relationship with her. Nobody knows whether it was pale or flushed. Not even you nor Aradia know, really.

Now you hate your voice because even though the lisp is gone, it reminds you of every damn troll girl you've ever lost. (Feferi, Feferi, Feferi)

* * *

Your name is KARKAT VANTAS, and contrary to what everyone believes, you do have a heart.

You hide it. Well. You recall certain conversations - with both humans and trolls - in which you acted like a bit of an ass.

ONLY TO SAVE YOURSELF FROM BEING HURT, OF COURSE.

Yes, you may have called Kankri a douche. On more than one occasion.

And yes, when you talked to John Egbert for the first time (from your perspective, anyway) you may have made some... solicitations that led to awkward moments and then discontinuation on both parts.

But you comforted Terezi when she was feeling down about her ancestor. C'mon, not being able to smell isn't a _real_ disability!

And you defended Nepeta to Eridan. Damn that hipster fish. Nepeta is a person with feelings!

It kind of hurts when people assume that you can't be nice, or that you're a heartless bastard.

(Not much, though, because that's the angle you're trying to get at.)

Under all your many, many layers, you're really a complete softy.

Don't tell Meenah, though.

* * *

Your name is NEPETA LEIJON and you've just watched your moirail die before your very eyes.

It was horrifying and you didn't know what to think. Looking at your shipping wall was traumatic enough, but that was just the tip of the iceberg.

The juggalo strangled him to death with his own bow.

You've always been somewhat afraid of Gamzee, and now you realize why. Equius worshipped him, and Gamzee killed him.

E%ecutor Darkleer has been killed by the Grand Highblood... wait, where did that come from?

You have no idea, but now is the time to act. You execute a pounceavenge-

Gamzee turns and catches one of your claws and makes three long scratches in his face.

You can't remember what happened after that. It was all a blur, really.

You remember the honking.

honk. HONK. honk. HONK. honk.

It rings even in your spectral ears from where you are sitting in a dream bubble with your - also dead - moirail.

BEEP.

* * *

Your name is KANAYA MARYAM and your girlfriend is drunk. Again.

You Don't Think Rose Is An Idiot, Per Se, But You Really Wish She Could Get Rid Of The Soporifics. She Is... What Do The Humans Say?

So - fucking - wasted.

You watch her as she organizes cans, one part of your rainbow drinker mind thinking about how adorable she looks, another thinking that this is below her, and then the rest just wanting to slap her sober.

And the matriorb. She promised she would help you after it had "HOPESPLODED", but Rose so far hasn't done zilch except tell you drunkenly that an adorable prospitian was her intellectual equal.

It tears at your heart when she asks you if you are going to break up with her, and internally you think, _Yeah, She's An Idiot._

You emphasize your "NO" a little too strongly.

Rose needs to get rid of her human soporifics, because she is so wasted.

And once she's sober again, she's so in trouble.

You need that matriorb!

* * *

Your name is TEREZI PYROPE and you feel... lackluster.

Meeting Latula was bad enough. SH3 W4S SO... R4D. :[

It made you feel worthless, even though Karkat tried his best to make you feel better.

It made you feel even worse when Gamzee began to dig his stupid juggalo claws into your skin.

It drove you insane the way he insulted your disability, the one you thought was cool, and pretty soon you were running to Aranea, getting her to heal your eyesight.

Man, it sucked. Especially when Gamzee got you into the Faygo.

You can't even taste the color red anymore. All you can taste is the freaking sugar and the bubbles and the stupid strawberry flavoring and it drives you insane. Just like Makara.

Even Karkat is worried about you.

You feel lackluster and awful and like a juggalo and you just want him to go away.

* * *

Your name is VRISKA SERKET and you're feeling 8itchy.

Yes, you handicapped Tavros and didn't feel an inch of guilt.

Yes, you kissed Tavros while antagonizing him and thought his confusion and horror was fun.

Yes, you killed Tavros and initially felt zilch.

8ut now, looking 8ack on all that you've done, feel slightly 8itchy.

You have feelings... somewhere.

You have a heart... sort of.

You... have wicked awesome god tier powers that really have no relevance here.

Now your "sort-of" heart feels kind of guilty for killing Tavros, for handicapping him, and for every single murder you've ever committed.

Those murders were out of necessity, yes.

You feel slightly guilty.

You know in your heart that on the inside, you really are a 8itch.

* * *

Your name is EQUIUS ZAHHAK and you're too... you.

Sometimes you really wish you could be someone else. You're kind of a freak, for one thing. Your strength is a definite indicator of that.

For another, you programmed a bunch of robots to have crushes on you. Who does that?!

And your blood idealogy. Blue blood may run through your veins, but that doesn't make you any better than the rust bloods. Aradia is even disgusted with you.

Instead of defending your moirail, you kneeled to the highb100d! What f001ishness e%ists in your heart, in the blue b100d running through your veins.

There you go again.

Sometimes you wish you could be someone else, someone less strong, less depraved, less inclined to have ideologistical thoughts about blood color - as if that even matters at this point.

You wish you weren't Equius Zahhak, but alas, you can't change who you are.

* * *

Your name is GAMZEE MAKARA and sometimes you think you have a motherfucking problem.

Okay, all the time you know you have a problem. YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHERFUCKING FRIENDS IS YOUR PROBLEM. You can't go being motherfucking sober because if you are you'll motherfucking kill somebody and that wouldn't be very - honk - good.

IT WOULD NOT BE GOOD AT ALL.

At least you can't be killed yourself.

YOU CAN'T KEEP DOWN THE CLOWN.

* * *

Your name is ERIDAN AMPORA and you just want to be loved.

You had a nice thing going with your moirail but then she ditched you for another guy, one considerably smarter and more considerate than you are.

Damn.

You would evven take the kitty-cat shipper cavve girl but the kitty-cat shipper cavve girl just happened to havve vvery red, vvery unrequited feelings for your ex-friend, Karkat.

So it's not like she wwould evven have you anywway.

Damn.

You just want to be loved. But you're not as desperate as Cronus.

Definitely not as desperate as Cronus.

You're just a misunderstood loner, like every single one of your other friends

And those awwful angels.

You think that maybe you weren't supposed to kill them?

* * *

Your name is FEFERI PEIXES and you've had enough of this drama.

First your very high-maintenance moirail had a flushed crush on you, something you were well aware of but kept silent until you could finally shift your moirallegence into regular friendship.

Then your boyfriend got KO'd and your ex-moirail killed you. You think. Everything's fuzzy.

You wake in a dream bubble and swear off drama - and boys - for the rest of your eternal ghost life.

You're done being misunderstood.


End file.
